powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IvanRider
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Plant Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 23:30, September 11, 2011 Your Edits keep adding empty line on top of the sections. That on purpose or glitch? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:38, March 22, 2016 (UTC) The rules of the wiki, no fanmade series are allowed. The series and character are fanmade, So they are not considered valid. Published canon sources only- Rules of the Wiki: 1. Don't make a page that is already on this wiki or it will be deleted. 2. When a page has little to no content it will be deleted. 3. Do not make any negative/rude comments to a power or to another user on the wiki. 3a No provoking others either. 4. No religious debates. If anyone breaks this rule they will be blocked for 24 hours. 5. Do not be a smarty-pants. Scientific logic, debates, and opinions are okay. 6. Do not change the content of a existing page for your benefit. What I mean is don't change it of how you see it has because opinions will clash and it will disclosed to a argument. 6a. This means especially NO deleting the page contents just because you don't agree with it. These rules will be subjected to change and are not permanent. Other rules will have to wait. Few additional ones that need to be Codified: 7. Don't change the page-name unless you have a very good reason, we have Also Called for a reason. 7a. If you change the name, it's your job to change the links for that power. Use this to find the old links. 8. When you add pics into Gallery, include the series and check that they are in Known Users. 8a. This includes the main pic of the page. 8a1. When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery, if there isn't one it's your job to make it. 9. Do not edit the user pages of others. First time gets a warning, second time gets block. 9a. This includes other peoples messages on Talk-page. 10. Characters that are put up must be from published canon source. Fanfiction and OCs do not count and will be removed. 10a. No real life examples. 11. No world/verse/series specific powers are allowed and will be deleted. (For example, Kryptonian Physiology or Dementor Physiology) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. 13a. Provided that they stay sharp and don't get too blurred, pics under 300px are allowed. But try to find bigger ones first. 13b. No gifs that exceed 400px wide, as they tend to take up a lot of the page. 13c. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. 14. If you're told and shown the Rule you've broken, and you ignore this and repeat it for more than five times, it results 1 days block. Repeats after this increase the block time. 14a. Ignoring warnings and mass-repeating rule-break in short amount of time (few hours) gives Admin right to slap you as fast and hard as they feel like. 15. This isn't place for advertising your products. If you try to do that, first time gets you warning, second years block. 16. Don't go creating Categories on a whim, we already have way too many of them. 16a. This site is about powers, NOT about OC's. No Character-based Categories beyond minimum. 17. Rare/Common power separation is defined as being need for Scrollbox. 17a. The minimum amount for Scrollbox is roughly 20 Users. 17b. Scrollboxes are meant to shorten the section (Known Users mainly), not to separate the different sub-sections. 18. When Gallery has 20 pics, they will be added Collapse/Expand system. 19. No deleting page contents even if you disagree with them. If you disagree, take it to Comments and stake your position there. 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. 20b. Same goes to Editing existing powers. 21. If you make a general type of change on power that is one of a series of similar powers (for example one of the Construct Creations, Attack Powers, etc.), it's your job to add/make the same change in every page of the series. 22. Page Creation and Details is template to what pages are supposed to look like and what each section means.SageM (talk) 04:13, March 23, 2016 (UTC)SageM Dozerfield Comics is not a comic company, and is considered fanmade. Any users from them will be removed. Those are the rules.SageM (talk) 04:29, March 23, 2016 (UTC)SageM Re: Camelorum Camelorum is more than a Dozerfleet venture. It is also a joint-venture worked on by other artists at DeviantArt, where most of the works are published. If what you mean by "published" is "in some venue that routinely earns money in the form of royalties for the creator, and is widely recognized by the admins and routinely cosplayed at Comic Cons to be considered sufficiently notable," then fine. Its deviantart. Deviantart is not considered a valid published source in any way shape or form, it is completely fanmade. Thus it will never be considered as anything other then fanmade. it doesn't matter who made it. as long as it was originally from deviantart it will be considered to be fanmade and OC.SageM (talk) 04:53, March 23, 2016 (UTC)SageM Clearly, SageM, you have never heard of Adam00's ongoing strip CageGirl. It's quite popular. But at present, he isn't making money off it. Evidently, you don't care. So goodbye.—IvanRider 04:57, March 23, 2016 (UTC) its still fanmade. Only works that have actually been published and confirmed(marvel, Image, DC, Wildstorm, top cow, videogames, published tabletop games, actual anime, manga, literature(except for anything by lionel suggs) Webcomics that have officially been accepted by various outside companies(like 8-bit theater), and cartoons that aren't fanworks. Works made by anyone who is a user of this wiki, on deviantart, or any other fanmade site or fanmade wikia, any fan youtube videos. or anyone else not working for an official company or has been approved by official company. that includes Adam00. is considered fanmade and will not be accepted now or ever. Sorry but it doesn't matter if he made a popular comic or not. its still a fancomic. So if you post it again, it will be removed. thank you for your time.SageM (talk) 05:23, March 23, 2016 (UTC)SageM